


Slow day

by fanfic_originals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: Tsukishima starts to fall in love with people after they start to hang out. It only ends up in a deadly disease as they confirmed their relationship to being only friends. They decided to do a trail dating period for a week. Get their feelings sorted out.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Flaws





	Slow day

**Author's Note:**

> It is not very detailed, i feel like it is also very rushed. XD anyway, just enjoy :)

Footsteps echo through the empty hallway as Tsukishima rushes in for his first lesson. It was supposed to be a slow day today, still somehow he was racing down the hallways of his campus just to get to his first and only class. He got in through the back door and sat near the back, not wanting to disrupt the lesson whatsoever. Flipping through his notes and paying attention to the lecturer. Only thing different is that someone is literally burning a hole through the side of his head. He didn’t want to look over or acknowledge the person. Tsukishima isn’t good with people in general.

When the class had ended, Tsukishima only rushed to get out of there, only to be stopped by the person next to him. “Yes?” Tsukishima is annoyed. Why would some stranger would stop him? “Well I have the extras for the notes the lecturer gave. You haven’t gotten it right?” The person held out the stack of stapled papers to Tsukishima. “Urm, thanks. I really need to go now.” Tsukishima took the papers, bowed and left the classroom. He had to help out at the café, his family’s café to be more specific. He only had that lesson for that day and regretted taking it.

He rushed to the back to pull a apron and put it on. Though it was just a small family business, due to the location, it is almost always crowded with studying university students. Tsukishima is never one for customer service. He is only doing it for his parents who had worked really hard for this café dream to come through. He put on his ‘customer service’ smile and took the orders of the customers who had come in. Still it was manageable enough to call it a slow day.

So he sits at the back with his notes scattered on the table. He starts to scribble some notes here and there. It wasn’t the exam period so it was fine if he just slacks a little. “Kei, you busy now?” His older brother peeked in. “Well, no not really. Just completing some work but it’s no rush.” He placed his notes down. “Great, well help me out. Mum asked me to go run an errand.” The younger boy just nods as the older brother leaves the shop. Tsukishima picks up his notepad.

Everything was going smoothly, until the bell at the door rings, signaling someone coming in. “Welcome!” Tsukishima shouts but does not head over as he takes the order of the customer in front of him. He went to put the order on the order board before going to the newcomers to the café. “Hi, how may I help you?” Tsukishima didn’t look up. He didn’t want to, didn’t see the need to. “You are from that class just now.” It was silent after that so Tsukishima figured they were talking to him which made him look up.

You might think that being in a campus that big and taking a limited amount of classes, you would think that meeting your classmates at a café you work in would be one in a million. Tsukishima stared at the familiar face in front of him. “Yea, thanks again for the notes.” Tsukishima placed one of his hands on his hips as he stared at the 3 boys in front of him. “So what can I get for you today?” Tsukishima focus back on his notepad that for some reason is still empty.

They weren’t talking. Tsukishima looked up at them slightly annoyed that they have not answered him. It was supposed to be a slow day, not ‘get annoyed until I can’t take it’ day. “Everything looks good.” The guy with gunmetal blue eyes said as his eyes scan the menu. "What do you recommend?" The guy with the really crazy bedhead asked as he looked at him. Tsukishima pushes his glasses up and looked at the boys with the most annoyed look he has on his face. Then he sighs. "Well, if you are really asking for my recommendation, I would suggest the strawberry shortcake. It is honestly my favourite thing in this café." Tsukishima shrugs. 

The three boys look at each other before turning to Tsukishima once again. "Then I guess we will get that then." The guy who had grey hair with his black roots showing said. Tsukishima nodded as he noted it down into his notepad. "What about drinks?" Tsukishima sighs as he thinks about the drinks he has to make. "Caramel Macchiato." The bedhead guy said. "Black coffee will do." The guy with the gunmetal blue eyes place the menu on the table. "I will have white coffee with more milk please." The last guy with the grey hair said.

Tsukishima nods then walks away from the trio, only to catch something before he is out of earshot, "Isn't he like hot?" Tsukishima can't help but blush at that comment.

Tsukishima went behind the counter to take over his mother in completing the drink orders and have them served while she brought out the cakes. Well since the last order he took was of the three boys, he is now carrying their orders on a round tray. He places the cakes and drinks on the table. "Here you go." Tsukishima pushes his glasses up after he had placed all the items on the table. "Thanks, urm.." "Kei. Tsukishima Kei." "Thank you so much, Kei." "Anyway, I am Kuroo Tetsurou, they are Akaashi Keiji and Bokuto Koutarou." Kuroo introduced, matching the name to the person. Tsukishima bowed.

The bell at the door rang again, making Tsukishima look up, to see his older brother. "I'm back. You can go back to whatever you were doing." His older brother smiled at him. "Well, I guess that is my time. Enjoy yourselves." Tsukishima bows once more and made his way to his corner after putting away the tray. It was probably a good hour before Tsukishima was pulled away from his work. "Kei, someone is looking for you." His brother called for him from the front. Tsukishima sighed as he placed his pen down on the table.

He walks out to see the three boys there. "Yea? Looking for me?" Tsukishima looked at the trio with a disinterested look. "We want to get your number, maybe talk or something." Bokuto has a huge smile on his face. Kuroo has a smirk plastered to his face, Akaashi just has the edges of his lips lifted slightly. "Why would that be necessary?" Tsukishima folds his arms across his chest, obviously closed off to unnecessary human interaction. “We could be study buddies.” Bokuto suggests.

Tsukishima checked them out from top to toe before a lazy smile forms on his face. “Sure.” Tsukishima grab his notepad and tore a piece of paper out. He scribbled his number and his name before handing the piece of paper over to the trio. “Please don’t spam me with nonsense, or I will block you.” Tsukishima shrugs before he goes back to back. Of course he didn’t miss the huge smile on Bokuto’s face, the slight twitch of Akaashi’s lips and the small victory dance Kuroo did.

Fast forward into the week, Tsukishima regrets giving his number to the three people.

Let me give you a short summary of what had happened in the week that made Tsukishima regret.

He was almost immediately added into a group chat with the three of them in it. Bokuto and Kuroo would be spamming memes and puns into the group chat, with Akaashi trying to stop them, but would end up joining them in the end. ‘If you can’t beat them, join them.’ Akaashi would always tell Tsukishima, but the blond knows that Akaashi didn’t feel bad about disturbing him. They would sit next to him if they had classes together. He had been dragged to too many lunches which included at least one of the trio.

His life was so much more peaceful than this.

“Kei! Kei! I made some strawberry cake, do you want to try?” Bokuto shouted as his hands carried a small box. Tsukishima’s eyes seem to light up at the mention of strawberry and cake. You won’t believe it, but Bokuto is actually a really good baker. Tsukishima would never admit it, but maybe he enjoy the company of the three boys, even if a little.

He seem to just smile at the thought of them. His phone never blew up like it did before they came along. It just feels a little less lonely. The three boys have become regulars at his family’s cafe. His parents and brother even know their names.

Tsukishima open the box with delicate hands, making sure not to destroy the cake inside. It was beautifully decorated, two huge strawberries planted at the top. Akaashi held out the fork for him. Kuroo is seated next to Bokuto while the two oldest boys stare at him in anticipation. Tsukishima took the fork from Akaashi and sink it into the cake.

He places the fork with the cake into his mouth. It is sweet, a little like how his life is now with the three of them in his life. Still he resists from grinning to widely. “It’s... alright.” Tsukishima shrugs as he takes another bite just to relive that moment when the cake touched his tongue. The sweetness spreads in his mouth. He is blissful. If Tsukishima were to die now, he would leave with no regrets. “Kei said it’s alright.” For some reason Bokuto still cheered and Kuroo celebrates with him. Akaashi just has a small fond smile on his face as he stares at the duo.

Tsukishima, in that short week, realised that the three boys were much closer than what friends are. There was only one conclusion. “Are you three dating each other?” Tsukishima asked out of curiosity. Bokuto and Kuroo froze, Akaashi turned to look at him with a wary gaze. “Well?” Tsukishima look at them with a raised eyebrow. Kuroo seem to be the first one to snap out of it, scratching the back of his head, seemingly embarrassed. “Yea, we are. Does it... does it bother you?” Kuroo asked. Tsukishima tilts his head to look at the older, “Well, should I?”

The three of them looked at each other before looking at the blond. “You shouldn’t... but everyone has their own opinion and biases.” Akaashi speaks. Tsukishima nods as he still brings the cake to his mouth as if they aren’t discussing a serious topic. “It doesn’t bother me at all. You do you.” Tsukishima shrugs. Akaashi breaths a sigh of relief. Bokuto and Kuroo starts celebrating again.

Tsukishima can’t help but let the small smile creep up his face as he looks at their smiles. It’s a foreign feeling and even though they had only known each other for no more than a week. The foreign feeling is blooming in his heart and Tsukishima isn’t sure if he can go back to his very quiet life after coming into contact with the three people who had suddenly taken up a lot of his time and his mind. It was only such a short time, could Tsukishima already be attached to the three rather charming boys?

Fast forward another week, Tsukishima had found himself spending a whole lot of time with the three people. He would often find himself walking down the hallways or having lunch with at least one of them. “This has to stop.” He mumbles to himself as he gets out of bed. He decides to skip school today and stay at the café. Classes weren’t compulsory and he could easily catch up if he just worked a little harder. “Kei? Are you not going to school?” His mum asks him just as he makes his way downstairs to the café in a simple get up, apron tied to his waist. “I need a reset.” Tsukishima slouches and his mum understands.

So the youngest son started to get ready for the opening of the shop. Still his mind is plagued with the bright smile Bokuto gives, Kuroo’s laugh and Akaashi’s eyes. “Yea, I definitely need this reset day.” Tsukishima mumbles to himself as he brings the sign out. It’s supposed to be a slow day. Well it was a slow day until the bell from the door rang and there stood the three people Tsukishima really don’t want to see right now. He needed a break from them, stop seeing them for just one day, but obviously things weren’t going his way.

“You didn’t come to school. We were really worried something happened to you.” Kuroo speaks first, Bokuto nodding very animatedly. Akaashi just stood there. “I just needed to reset, so I decided not to go to school today.” Tsukishima shrugged, but he can’t help but feel uncomfortable. Why were they so worried about him? They had only known each other for two weeks. There is simply no reason for them to come find him just because he didn’t go to school. “Oh, I see.” Kuroo seemed visibly bummed out. Tsukishima doesn’t know why.

Tsukishima stare at them, like he was trying to figure out what is going on in their heads. “Well we are just really glad you’re fine.” Kuroo forces a smile. Tsukishima furrow his brows. Why do they look really bothered that he didn’t tell them he wasn’t planning to go to school? Was he even supposed to tell them? “Ma! I’m going out for a bit!” He called out to his mum before walking towards the trio. He opened the door and stepped outside. Kuroo and Bokuto looked at Akaashi before looking at Tsukishima. “Let’s go.” Akaashi mutters and they made their way out, following Tsukishima.

Tsukishima stood there, hands tucked into his pockets. His eyes casted far away. “So, why are you guys here? I mean, we have only known each other for two weeks, it doesn’t make sense that you would be this worried just because I didn’t go to school.” Tsukishima look at the three boys with a lopsided smile. “Is there something you want to say?” Tsukishima asked after he was met with silence.

“You’re our friend, so of course we care about you.” Bokuto blurts out. “Friend?” Tsukishima turned his back towards them. “Friends...right.” Tsukishima accepts his fate, only to end up in a coughing fit. In his hands stood a single flower with blood stained on it. “Kei!” Kuroo runs over. “No, please don’t.” Tsukishima held his hand out to stop the older. “It was supposed to be a slow day, an uneventful day. I can’t believe... that I actually developed feelings for all of you.” Tsukishima turned to meet their eyes, his own filled with tears, a broad smile on his face. “Thanks for filling my two weeks with happy memories.” Tsukishima bowed before making his way back into the café, the blood stained flower falling to the ground.

Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi stood in front of the café staring at the blood stained flower that laid lonely on the ground, almost like how Tsukishima is. “What did we do wrong?” Akaashi mutters. “Maybe we got too close...” Kuroo mumbles. “No, I don’t want to lose Kei.” Bokuto broke down.

They look through the glass windows of the café. Tsukishima is walking around, taking orders from customers with a smile on his face. “How could he simply hide his pain like this?” Kuroo felt tears running down his face. “We have to save him. We have to fall in love with him.” Bokuto says, determined expression on his face. “Akaashi and Kuroo turned to look at Bokuto as if he was a genius. “Bo, this might be the best idea you have in your life.” Kuroo exclaimed as he hugged his boyfriend.

Akaashi stood there, a little dumbfounded. Fall in love with another person? It might seem easy but there is literally a timer running on them. They thought he was hot, hung out with him for the past two weeks, shared a whole lot of memes and puns to the younger even if they knew the younger didn’t exactly appreciate the number of notifications his phone got.

Did they start falling for the blond? If they haven’t, it is impossible to save the younger. Akaashi didn’t know why, but his body started moving on its own. He walked towards the café, harshly pulled the door open. He made a beeline to the blond who had just finished taking the order of one of the unimportant customers. Right now, Akaashi had zeroed in on Tsukishima. Akaashi grabbed the collar of the younger, and pulled Tsukishima into a kiss. It was different from kissing Kuroo and Bokuto. Akaashi can’t help but be gentle, lips moving together, Tsukishima wasn’t pushing him away. They stayed like this, moving their lips together, until someone cleared their throat making them pull away from each other then move away from each other.

“Go get a room.” Tsukishima’s older brother teased. Tsukishima can’t help but roll his eyes at his older brother. Kuroo and Bokuto rushed in, like they had just realised that Akaashi was gone from their side.

“What is happening? Why are the girls squealing?” Kuroo asks as he looks at all the girls in the café, who were all blushing and squealing, like this is some BL drama. Akaashi is blushing, the younger Tsukishima dare not meet their eyes, the older Tsukishima just grinning like he had struck lottery. “It seems like we had missed a lot as we celebrated outside...” Kuroo mutters as his hands run through his signature bedhead. Bokuto just stare at the two people, who seem really flustered, in front of him. Tsukishima sighed. “I’m going upstairs to my room.” Tsukishima huffed to his brother before grabbing two hands and dragging whoever he grabbed up to his room, which happened to be Kuroo and Akaashi. Bokuto followed closely behind.

They are alone, behind closed doors, in private. “Akaashi kissed me.” Tsukishima says which shocks the two boys. “Wait what?” Bokuto bursts out. “I kissed Kei.” Akaashi repeats. Akaashi took a deep breath. “Let’s try dating each other for a week?” Akaashi smiles as he takes Tsukishima’s hands.

So they did as Akaashi suggested, let me tell you it was awkward as hell. They had to pretend to not see the flowers whenever Tsukishima coughs them out while out with them. Tsukishima often overdressed, not because he wants to, but he has to hide the buds that have started sprouting from his skin. They would kiss him before and after each date. Honestly Tsukishima only liked one of the dates they had.

It was a cold day, no one felt like going out. Tsukishima wore clothes that covered him from head to toe. He made over to their shared apartment. The walk there was excruciatingly painful. Coughing out those bloodstained flowers. They all fall to ground, like losing a piece of himself with each passing moment. Still he made it there. Hesitantly, he lifted his hands up to knock on the door he stood in front of for the first time. There was some shuffling before the footsteps were getting louder. Kuroo opened the door, his eyes reflected a different look from usual. “Hey babe.” Kuroo pulls Tsukishima into a gentle kiss after pulling the scarf away from his neck. Tsukishima kissed back. It was gentle and slow, it was like nothing changed but it felt different.

With a smile, they both pulled back from the kiss. Kuroo stepped aside the let the blond come in before closing the door. “You should remove your coat. We are watching some movies while cuddling.” Akaashi says as he carries a bowl of snacks to the living room. Carefully, Tsukishima remove his clothes. It is the last day of the week. Still he wore a long sleeved shirt and long pants. Things have gotten really bad on his body. Flower buds grew from every inch of his body. Bokuto pulls him over to the couch. Tsukishima was thrown in the middle next to Akaashi. Bokuto on the other side of Akaashi. Kuroo sat next to him, arms snaking around his waist already. They were watching Jurassic park. Tsukishima let it slip that he really likes dinosaurs.

Kuroo placed a chaste kiss on Tsukishima’s forehead just as the intro was playing. This scene right here, felt like they have been dating for years. Tsukishima leaned his head on Akaashi’s shoulders. They simply watched the movie as they bathed in the presence of one another.

At the end of the movie, came the verdict. “I guess I have to go now then.” Tsukishima started to put on his coat to cover himself up once more. “It was a fun one week, I really had a lot of fun.” In Tsukishima’s phone were loads of pictures from their dates, from a lunch date to a amusement park date. Tsukishima’s hands rest on the door knob. “It has really been the best week of my life.” Tsukishima forces a smile that shone. Kuroo, Akaashi and Bokuto seem so conflicted. No, they simply cant let the blond leave. “No, don’t leave.” Kuroo calls out first. “We love you.” Kuroo speaks for the three of them.

Kuroo scratches awkwardly at the back of his neck. “I have to admit, we thought you were hot and wanted to get close to you. We thought that maybe we could hook up or something after we have somewhat gotten used to each other.” Kuroo sighs. “This whole situation is unexpected itself.” Akaashi mutters, “We never thought you would fall in love and get that deadly disease. It was never our intention.” Bokuto’s lips jutted out in a pout. “We fell in love with you too, in such short time. It wasn’t forced because of your disease if you’re wondering. We do love you as you are from the bottom of our hearts.” Bokuto poured their hearts out.

Bokuto never lies and Tsukishima almost broke down. He started cough again. It just seemed a lot worse, until a flower of a vibrant red colour in full bloom came from that pretty serious coughing fit. It was to symbolise the end of the disease. Tsukishima stared at the flower. _They meant it, they meant what they said_. “I-” Tsukishima choked on his words. He can’t believe it, they finally return his feelings. Tsukishima knew that lying wouldn’t work, the feeling and connection between two people, or in this case four, simply can’t be faked by mere words. Tsukishima turn around to meet their eyes. His tearful eyes met their passionate ones. He can’t be happier than this, to have his feelings reciprocated. Words won’t heal his disease like this, he knows, but he hesitates.

He is breaking them up, isn’t he? Tsukishima had deliberately broken their relationship right? “Tsukki?” Kuroo walks over to the blond, hands holding onto Tsukishima’s shoulders. “We love you, so stop doubting it.” Kuroo places a small peck onto Tsukishima’s lips.

Akaashi walks over and pulls Tsukishima into a kiss. The tears finally fall, staining Tsukishima’s face. Akaashi pulls away, “Please don’t cry. I promise you that we will stay together, forever, happy.” Bokuto rushes over and lifted Tsukishima off the ground, Tsukishima held onto Bokuto’s shoulders for support. “Kou, don’t drop him.” Kuroo said as he look up at Tsukishima who has been lifted by one of his boyfriends. Tsukishima is smiling. How can he be so lucky?

Bokuto pouted at Kuroo, “I won’t ever drop him. I won’t let him go.” Bokuto places Tsukishima back down on the ground before giving Tsukishima a bone crushing hug. Akaashi and Kuroo joins in as well. Tsukishima feels that the buds that were growing from his skin starting to fall off.

He feels loved.

It was supposed to be a slow day. He never thought that their first interaction in class would end up with him being with them.

They all pull away from the hug. “Shall we make it official?” Akaashi asks looking at Bokuto and Kuroo. They return Akaashi’s gaze before all of them look at Tsukishima. “Will you join our relationship?” They asked in unison. “Yes, of course, a million times.” Tsukishima answered with no hesitation. He didn’t think that he would start to fall in love with this group of boys.


End file.
